Musings of Hecate
by Linzerj
Summary: It may not be a significant number, but the fact that such a number of demigods could be gathered in one place with no monsters after them was a bit ironic. It probably helped that Nabu and Diana were there to deter them. -Hecate muses on magicians, Captain Marvel, Diana of the Amazons, demigods in the League, and her own daughter - Zatanna. AU-ish drabble


Don't really know where this came from. Just a random drabble about a headcanon world of mine. I guess I could expand on these ideas in a story, but I've got AP exams and competitions and stuff right now so if someone reminds me in a month or two or whenever, maybe I'll get around to it.

That being said, enjoy this random little blurb...

* * *

**_Musings of Hecate_**

It was, Hecate mused, interesting that such a collection of demigods – or those with demigod-like origins – would become members of the greatest team of superheroes the world had ever known.

She herself was extremely proud of her daughter, Zatanna. It was a little-known fact that most (not all, but most) magicians were descended from Hecate in some way. Usually she was the mother, or grandmother or in some cases a great-grandmother. Others, she would help to train; Giovanni Zatara had indeed caught her eye with his affinity for the mystic arts, and she had instructed him in the ways of magic until they conceived a child together and Zeus demanded she leave little Zatanna and the wonderful Giovanni and abide by the rules of the gods. She had no part in Kent Nelson's mystic training – he owed everything to Nabu – but she had met him once without the helmet, and she had to admire his determination, bravery, and stubbornness. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was one of her sons.

Ah, Nabu. The Lords of Order and Chaos were not directly linked to the gods – they were older than the Titans, older even than Uranus and Gaea. They abided by no rules, but their presences were linked to those precious objects that contained all of their never-ending power. She wished he had not chosen – demanded, really – that her beloved Giovanni become Doctor Fate, but it was for their daughter Zatanna and that was all that had mattered to him. Hecate talks to him, sometimes, since magic is magic and she's always loved studying the magic of the Lords of Order especially. Once he let Giovanni out for a few moments – a brief encounter, but enough to tell him that she was proud, _so_ proud, of both him and Zatanna – before he had to reclaim his host under the terms of their deal. It was a sad fate, but at the same time the world needed Doctor Fate – Hecate would not argue with that.

Wonder Woman always knew of the gods, of course. Zatanna should be claimed – and really, Hecate would love to – but her daughter is twenty now, and the other gods may not like it. Worse, it would disrupt the operations of the League if Zatanna was called to train at Camp Half-Blood. But Diana had continued to stay close to the gods, especially now with her sidekick Cassie Sandsmark – Zeus's daughter. How her king slipped this daughter past everyone for so long Hecate does not know, but she is somewhat jealous because even after claiming his daughter she was allowed to train with Diana alone, no camp training required. Hecate is too scared to run the same risk with Zatanna, though surely half the gods (minor gods mostly) know of her favored daughter by now.

Still, Hecate has met her daughter. Shortly after Nabu let her speak with Giovanni, she met Diana on the watchtower. The Amazon had been surprised, but immediately helped her arrange a meeting with Zatanna. It was heartfelt and emotions ran high, and as often as she can now Hecate will slip away from Mount Olympus to visit her daughter, mistress of magic and member of the Justice League.

She knows, though, that she is not the only one with a child in the League. Hermes has two, in fact; both Flash and Kid Flash (who is not a Leaguer, but close enough) are his sons. Since they're not biologically related, there are no awkward family relations, but the fact that Barry Allen married Wally West's aunt coupled with the fact that both were granted super-speed by even godly standards was quite ironic to Hecate. Hermes remains reluctant to claim them, however, for the same reason Hecate is reluctant to formally claim Zatanna.

Apollo has an unclaimed son in Oliver Queen. Green Arrow has often been applauded for his master archery skills, but he doesn't realize that the gift comes from his father – the father he never knew.

Ray Palmer – the Atom – has been claimed by his godly parent though. Athena is so proud of her son, the man who figured out a way to shrink his atoms and shrink other things too. Ray has had some experience at Camp Half-Blood, preferring a dagger over anything, and he still carries it with him as both Ray Palmer and the Atom just as a precaution. The monsters, after all, know his scent, and if they find him amidst this collection of heroes they will not hesitate in striking.

And while it's somewhat ironic – that tallies it up to four Leaguer demigods and two demigod partners, along with an Amazon and Doctor Fate – it gets even stranger. Hecate fondly remembers her prized pupil, Shazam. His great power made him a favorite amongst all the gods, and sometimes they would do somewhat insane favors for him.

That was how Captain Marvel was born, really. Solomon was not a Greek god, but Shazam still managed to convince him to give the young Billy Batson his gift of Wisdom. Heracles – or Hercules, as he prefers – gave the boy his Strength, while Atlas contributed Stamina. Zeus was surprisingly cooperative in giving the young one his Power, and Achilles gladly gave him Courage. Hermes gave the boy his gift of speed, but in his Roman form – Hecate believes it was silly of him to need to revert to his Roman form so that everything would spell out 'Shazam' in the end, but he just laughed and shrugged it off as nothing.

Eight people directly associated with the Justice League were directly tied to the gods of Olympus, be it through blood or inheritance or actually being considered one. This number was somewhat small, but when one adds in Nabu and his magically gifted host the tally rises. It is still not very significant a number, but it is still ironic, Hecate muses, that so many were able to be together without attracting a plethora of monsters daily.

The Justice League of America was a bit of a strange thing, but to the gods it was just a combination of mortals and demigods and magic that served to protect the people they really did care about.


End file.
